Cliché
by xx Bewitching x3
Summary: JPxLE He was curious, so he asked. She didn't know why, but she answered. Very sweet moment between Lily and James in the library. The title means something much different than what you'd assume. RnR!


**A/N:** I've had this written originally as a dialogue exercise, but I just had to add the details. It's not as good as I'd hoped, but it was an easy way to get rid of writer's block. I'll warn you it's not very fluffy, although I think it's sweet.  
I'd like to dedicate it to my 'adopted twin sister,' Alisha. Even though the following fic has to do with falling in love, it also has to do with understanding. And without Alisha to understand me, I'd be totally lost. So cheers to Leesha Lee (who will most likely never read this, as she is not a PotterFreak, but oh well. -grins stupidly-). As always, read and review! -xXChristinePotterXx

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter. Damn.

* * *

Cliché  
_by xXChristinePotterXx_

* * *

A last feeble ray of sunlight streamed through the library windows of Hogwarts on a chilly December evening, illuminating the bits of parchment set before seventh-year Lily Evans. She was sitting behind a mountain of books at the back table. 'Her' back table, as many people called it. Her emerald eyes flicked across her notes with determination as the thoughts behind them swirled with incantations and theories. This Charms essay was the only thing on her mind until she heard the shuffle of feet through a nearby bookcase.

"Lily?" questioned the deep voice of James Potter as he strode around the corner. She sighed with indignation.

"What is it, James?" she replied without looking up from the paper. She felt the answers to her Charm questions slip away as he spoke.

"How does this sound: me, you, and the next trip to Hogsmeade?" he stated in a proud tone. After all, he had every right to be proud. He'd managed not to ask Lily out in three months, two weeks, and four days.

"That sounds like trouble, Potter."

"Ouch, abrasive use of surname," James faked a wince. "That'll cost her."

"Cost her what?"

"A date with me to Hogsmeade, of course." His face full of triumph at the way he slipped in the request, Lily felt a twinge of guilt for turning him down. "Well?"

Must he always ruin the moment?

"I'm not interested, Potter," she said as she brushed a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear and chuckled. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Then what the bloody hell _are_ you interested in, Lils?" he grumbled, wringing his hands and looking extremely fed up. _No more beating around the bush,_ he thought_, just figure out what she wants._

"I would like it if you started calling me 'Evans' again."

"But Lily!" This was most definitely a step backward in his progress. _Damn._

"But nothing!" she said shrilly as her cheeks turned a shade reminiscent of her hair. The few students left in the room looked over in curiosity. This scene was more gossip worthy than Sirius' newest girlfriend, and James panicked.

"Alright, alright! Evans it is,." _Potter, meet defeat._

"Thank you." Lily's voice drained of anger and was now the customary library whisper. James stood with his hands behind his back for some time, hoping she'd speak. Of course, the silence became unbearable to his impatient mind, and he _had_ to ask...

"Lil _--_" He heaved a sigh. "Evans?"

"Yes, Potter?" The quill in her hand stopped scribbling and hovered over the parchment, but Lily refused to look up.

"I'm really curious as to what you're interested in. Like... as in your soul mate. Seriously, No jokes. Cross my heart." He made two slashing gestures over his chest as he sat down at 'her' table. The response came in a harsh tone before she could stop it.

"Why should I tell _you_?"

He was offguard, and it showed. He opened and closed his mouth several times before actually thinking over her question. Why _should_ she tell him? The answer he came to seemed reasonable enough.

"Because I care enough to ask," James said softly and simply. She finally looked him in the eye; green meeting hazel. "Please?" he added thoughtfully. _Manners might coax her out of silence..._ It worked.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I look for," Lily mumbled, shifting her papers around as if the answer was written on one. Then she muttered, "I don't know why I'm doing this..."

James overheard. "Maybe because you've never thought to ask yourself in the first place." He regretted the words instantly, but she chose to ignore that painful truth.

"I guess... The obvious: someone who loves me for me, and not my looks. When I'm with him, I want to be able to take down all my defenses, and just _be_. Someone who won't care about my flaws. They have to be interesting, and a good listener. I assume he'd have to have a sense of humor, or I'd be bored to death... In the end, more of a friend than anything else..."

"A best friend," James noted aloud.

"Yes, a best friend."

"I know what you mean." He leaned back in his chair.

Lily nodded and continued. "I need a deep connection. Almost like we have the answers to each others questions. The exact answers. And," she scoffed at herself. "My hand needs to fit perfectly in his, so I feel protected... Someone who can _--_"

"Finish your sentences," James uttered hoarsely. His eyes were slightly glazed over, and he was staring at the wall out of focus. Lily didn't mind, though. The fact that he understood her made everything seem better.

"Exactly. I'm looking for my other half..." This time she laughed at herself. "That all sounds impossible and terribly cliché, but I don't mind. Not right now at least." She furrowed her brow. _Why didn't she mind?_

"It's not a cliché if it's what you want," James murmured warmly, now completely focused on her. _Hmmm, _said a voice in her head, _Maybe Remus is finally rubbing off on him._

"You think so?" Their eyes met again.

"I know so," he replied as he rose out of his seat. _Wait, where's he going?_

"Where are you off to so fast?" she requested breezily, trying to hide any trace of disappointment.

"Well, you answered my question, and I was gonna let you get back to work. I don't want to intrude any longer."

"Oh." Her mask fell, showing a mixture of confusion and resentment on her face. It was an odd expression, so it's no wonder why he gave her a puzzled stare.

"Evans, are you feeling well?" He walked around the table and reached out, placing a hand on her forehead. But then she spoke, and his hand dropped to his side, not in rejection, but in surprise.

"Lily."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The name's Lily, James. And yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. That's good... G'night, Lily." He gave her a small grin and turned around, letting his feet carry him away.

"Goodnight, James," she said airily, thinking something over in her head. "Wait, umm, come back for a minute," she added, suddenly coming to a conclusion. "Don't I get to ask who your soul mate is?"

James turned around, gazed at her thoughtfully, and nodded. He sat back down and pondered his answer. _Now, Potter,_ he thought, _you could be honest, or corny and charming. Pick an option._ He realized the best answer was a little bit of everything.

"My other half."

"Your best friend?" she breathed.

He nodded. "And it's not a cliché _--_"

"It's what you want."

"Exactly." His gaze fell to the tabletop, cluttered with parchment and books. He saw a scrap piece with her neat, tiny handwriting on it, and imagined it next to his large, loopy scrawl. The thought warmed his insides.

She observed the mop of black hair on his head before speaking. "James?"

"What is it, Lily?" he said dejectedly, expecting a form of sarcasm or criticism to be aimed his way.

"How does this sound: me, you, and the next trip to Hogsmeade?"

His heart skipped a beat and he promptly lifted his head. "Real _--_ I mean, that sounds great."

"Good." Lily stood and gathered up her things before looking back at his bewildered face. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," he answered breathlessly. She smiled and waved her goodbye. Looking out the window now, you'd see the first snowflakes of winter fluttering down in white, fluffy drifts along the grounds. James smiled at them before leaving the now empty library.

_A little honesty goes a long way._

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was that? I think it's much better than 'Fireworks,' personally. Please review with your thoughts!  
-xXChristinePotterXx 


End file.
